yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Equestria Part 2
Welcome to Equestria Part 2 is the second episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Summary With the Storm King, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow taking over Equestria, SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends must help Luster Dawn, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and their friends face them and save their home. And to do that, they must gather help with some new friends from Equestria and beyond its realm, including the Giraffrica 6 led by Trail Grazer and the new alicorn prince of it's homeland, Mirage the Illusionist. Plot SpongeBob's well recovery/The Royal Sisters returns After Luster, Twilight, and their friends regrouped, Fluttershy and Sandbar made sure SpongeBob has a well recovery. Just then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna returned because of the troubled situations and offered to help in their time of need to save Equestria. Meeting Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars/SpongeBob came up with a plan At the Castle of Friendship, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, and Stygian arrived to help out while SpongeBob came up a plan to stop the Storm King, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow once and for all. Gathering help from new friends from Equestria and beyond it So, they travel around Equestria in Captain Celaeno's ship and gathered Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Gloriosa Daisy, her brother, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, and Discord. As they travel beyond Equestria, they gathered help from Ember in Dragon Lands, Prince Rutherford from Yakyakistan as he gathered his yak army, Silverstream's parents, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow, her younger brother, Terramar, and her aunt and Skystar's mother, Queen Novo as General Seaspray gathered their navy troops of hippogriffs in Mount Aris, they even gathered help from Thorax and his brother, Pharynx with an army of changelings in the Changeling Kingdom, even Gilda and her grandfather, Grampa Gruff gathered the griffons in Griffonstone. And Finally, they arrived in Giraffica as Stygian foretold of Mirage the Illusionist, the bravest and passionate Alicorn Prince of them all leading his friends, the Giraffica 6: Trail Grazer, Kushinda, Anga, Ulaghai, Hazina, and Tofauti. With everyone, every pony, and every creature in teams, Luster, Twilight, SpongeBob, and their friends went torwards Canterlot to the rescue. Chrysalis and Cozy Glow redeemed themselves/Defeating the Storm King and Tirek Not a moment too soon, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends manged to fight off the Storm King and Tirek. As SpongeBob made a beautiful speech about friendship, Cozy Glow and Queen Chrysalis has finally seen the light. And just as they swiched sides to end the fight, the Storm King and Tirek were defeated as Luster, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, Luster, SpongeBob, and their friends work their magic and turned them into stone. Finally, Equestria was saved thanks to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. A Biggest Surprise for Celestia and Luna/SpongeBob's Hero Party Soon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had a big surprise: the Throne Room was rebuilt and got their newest crowns as they rewarded SpongeBob and his friends the Mirror of Equestria so that they could come visit Luster, Twilight, and their friends anytime soon. Back at Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob celebrates his anniversary of his Krusty Krab 2 management happily. Trivia *TBA Songs and Scores #SpongeBob SquarePants ~ That's What Friends Do # Transcript *Welcome to Equestria Part 2 (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premieres